


What the Mirror Saw

by girloftheq (qthelights)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-08
Updated: 2003-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthelights/pseuds/girloftheq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sight and seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Mirror Saw

_"What do you see?" Orlando had asked quietly, eyes burning into Dom’s._

_"Shh..." Dom had replied, placed a fingertip on Orlando’s mouth._

And so here they were, side by side in front of the bathroom mirror. Dom and Orlando. Orlando and Dom. Seeing each other.

Dom looked at the mirror image of Orlando. There was color. Tan skin, a pink tinge to high cheekbones. But the skin in the mirror was not what Dom saw. Dom saw cheeks flushing darker as Orlando’s lips parted, strangled sighs and groans escaping and drifting to his ears. He saw copper skin bathed in blue moonlight from the bedroom window as Orlando writhed and shuddered beneath him.

And Dom saw Orlando’s eyes, staring into his through the mirror. Pure and true, tanned leather with no speck of impurity. But Dom knew different. Saw the hazel and gold that shone through them as Orlando would turn to him, capture his gaze and suggest they leave. Now.

Orlando looked back and also viewed color. Eyes of blue...or green...or grey. Eyes with shifting colors. But that wasn’t what he saw. He saw eyes dark and full of passion. Color disappearing beneath eyelids that fluttered closed in time with throaty moans. Tints that burned even brighter when the lids opened. Showed words they both knew and never needed to speak.

Dom gazed at Orlando’s hair, at the soft curls brushed back from his forehead. But he wasn’t seeing just that. He saw darkness, chocolate and coffee and aroma and sex. He saw locks of damp hair clinging to Orlando’s moistened forehead, mixing with the sweat of their exertion. Saw the same forehead crinkle as he heard Orlando gasp out his name.

Orlando’s eyes roamed over Dom’s hair also, strands of straw gold in a sea of burnt umber. What Orlando saw, though, were his fingers, pale and threading through the darkness, clenching lightly in response to Dom’s movements below. Stilling when it became too much to concentrate on his hands, resuming a gentle cadence of caresses as they fell asleep after.

Dom’s vision of Orlando, opposite him in the mirror, slightly behind him, was clear. Lit by the light above where they stood, illuminating cheek bones, tones and contours. But Dom saw ghosts and contrast. Crevasses, lines, creases, as Orlando’s face contorted in pleasure. Saw valleys and dips that his tongue slid across, chasing out the shadows.

Similarly, Orlando could see Dom’s lips, dark pink and twisted softly into seriousness. Lips that still managed to betray the smirk of Dom’s character. In his reality he saw softness, warmth, saw himself leaning down, following the crooked twist of Dom’s lips. Saw himself, tasting. Memorizing the image of Dom’s lips parting.

_"I see you," Dom now answers, turning to see the real Orlando, instead of false imagery. "I always see you."_

_"Shh..." Orlando mimics, knowing the answer. Tugs on Dom’s hand, leads him to the bedroom._


End file.
